Bob El-Sazande
'باب الـ‎‎ سازنده ' is the Barokian dub of Bob the Builder. The series aired on BBT 1 from 2000-2012, with the reboot premiering on BBT 1 in late 2015. Cast All eras * Muhammetkaliy Sultanbekova as Bob the Builder * Nathalie Sa‘id as Wendy * Joaquín Gabaz as Scoop * Maya Ali Al-Enezi as Lofty * Sunila Wickremasinghe as Muck (episodes 1-174) * Lucy Chahuán as Muck (episodes 175-present) * Luay El-Baz as Roley * Feng Shujiao as Dizzy * Ismat Al-Fusid as Farmer Pickles * Abdolreza Qaid Al-Lateef as Mr. Bentley Original series * Boris Hussein as Spud * Roy Chester as Travis (episodes 1-40) * Ismat Elyounoussi as Travis (episodes 41-117) * Erbil Al-Andalusi as Trix Project Build It * Boris Hussein as Spud * Ismat Elyounoussi as Travis * Aisha Phoebe Ayari as Benny * Ismat Al-Fusid as Tumbler * Hörður Faheemsson as Scrambler * Nayla Hamdouchi as Sumsy * Lucy Chahuán as Gripper * Veena Gabaz as Grabber * Mohammad Taqi Al-Ajlani as Dodger * Muammar Ka'b Al-Ahdal as Splasher * Muhammad Kemal as Packer * Abdolreza Qaid Al-Lateef as Flex * Fakhr al-Din Hajji as Bristle Ready, Steady, Build! * Boris Hussein as Spud * Ismat Elyounoussi as Travis * Hörður Faheemsson as Scrambler * Kareena Feyrouz Al-Ajlani as Scratch * Lucy Chahuán as Gripper * Veena Gabaz as Grabber 2015 reboot * Erbil Makhmalbaf as Leo * Lucy Chahuán as Mayor Madison * Burhan al-Din Al-Mubarak as Two-Tonne * Mohammad Taqi Al-Ajlani as Stretch * Aisha Phoebe Ayari as Shifter * Abu al-Qasim Ghannouchi as Tread One-Time * Abu al-Qasim Ghannouchi as Jackaroo * Fakhr al-Din Hajji as R.Vee Theme Song * Version 1 - Sung by Naziha Al-Rajhi and Mohammad Taqi Al-Ajlani with Aisha Phoebe Ayari, Sunila Wickremasinghe, Lucy Chahuán, Kareena Feyrouz Al-Ajlani, and Maya Ali Al-Enezi (used in the original series) * Version 2 - Sung by Naziha Al-Rajhi and Mohammad Taqi Al-Ajlani with Aisha Phoebe Ayari, Yaseen Hussein, Boris Hussein, Joaquín Gabaz, Burhan al-Din Al-Mubarak, Lucy Chahuán, Jazmin Dhafiri-Rosato, and Feng Shujiao with bits by Muammar Ka'b Al-Ahdal, Hörður Faheemsson, and Ibro Majrashi (used in Project Build It and Ready, Steady, Build!) * Version 3 - Sung by Naziha Al-Rajhi and Dongwa Al-Ajlani with Maya Ali Al-Enezi, Mohammad Taqi Al-Ajlani, Kareena Feyrouz Al-Ajlani, Joaquín Gabaz, and Star Pekingese (used in the reboot) Crew Haraf Dubbing Media-dubbed episodes * Voice director - Salem Nabeh * Musical director - Veena Gabaz * Translation and Interpretation - Salem Nabeh, Lucy Chahuán * ADR Director - Sunila Wickremasinghe * Montage - Maya Ali Al-Enezi * BBT director of children's programming, prepared - Lakhboot Al-Andalusi * BBT director of foreign program dubbing/subtitling - Toks Azeem * Film dubbing produced by BBT Speech System in the studio Haraf Dubbing Media * BBT © YEAR Advanced Audio Systems-dubbed episodes Project Build It * Voice director - Lucy Chahuán * Musical director - Muhammetkaliy Sultanbekova * Translation and Interpretation - Salem Nabeh * Montage - Maya Ali Al-Enezi * Editing - Luay El-Baz * BBT director of children's programming, prepared - Lakhboot Al-Andalusi * BBT director of foreign program dubbing/subtitling - Toks Azeem * Film dubbing produced by BBT Speech System in the studio Advanced Audio Systems * BBT © YEAR Ready, Steady, Build! * Voice director - Lucy Chahuán * Musical director - Muhammetkaliy Sultanbekova * Translation and Interpretation - Salem Nabeh * Montage - Maya Ali Al-Enezi * Editing - Luay El-Baz, Ramat Gan Chahuán * Barokian version - Advanced Audio Systems * Barokian dubbed version - BBT Speech System 2015 reboot * Voice direction - Lucy Chahuán, Salem Nabeh * Musical direction - Joaquín Gabaz, Veena Gabaz * Translation and Interpretation - Salem Nabeh * Montage - Maya Ali Al-Enezi * Editing - Luay El-Baz, Burhan al-Din Al-Mubarak * Barokian version - Advanced Audio Systems * Barokian dubbed version - BBT Speech System Category:Dubs Category:Barokia Category:2000s Category:2000 Category:Barokian-language dubs